The oneshot tales of D Gray Man
by Kareta Bara
Summary: Every chapter is different, for you to experience a variety of D Gray Man stories. Oneshots, to be exact. Explanation in first chapter. Different pairings, ( YAOI PAIRINGS of ay-Man. Kanda x Lavi x Allen etc. not necessarily AU/Mpreg.)
1. Kanda x Allen 1

** -Man Tales ~**

**[ EDIT ] This is going to be a """book""" like thing. You could almost think of disney tales. They're all different, but this one is with the same characters.**

**Every chapter will be different oneshots, different pairings. The title will say which pairings, so you can either read everything or skip to the pairings you love the most. ! Mostly Romance/Humor, but also planning to add either some Angst or Drama.**

**So either way, I hope you will enjoy reading.. it's a weird idea but worth a try.. I needed something to store all my story ideas on XD and ended up with this.. ~Kareta Bara.**

* * *

><p>"Kanda, just what on earth do you want at this hour, idiot?", Allen asked with a gloomy face.<p>

It was midnight at the Black Order. Allen was in his 14th secret room, eating a hamburger. He lost his appetite at the moment Kanda bumped in. Allen has had a pessimistic aura for the last few days, Kanda couldn't help but worry for the poor kid. He wanted to cheer him up, for the first time, but completely came unprepared and wasn't sure how.

"Che. Always the bad treatment here, huh?" The samurai glanced at the teen that sat on the chair next to the piano.

"Well, you're doing the same thing! I could say.. TEN TIMES.. no.. A HUNDRED TIMES WORSE!" The teen placed the hamburger on the piano.

"Hmph", Kanda snorted.

Kanda moved inside of the room and sat down on the white couch, untying his long, cobalt hair.

"Kanda..", Allen glared at the samurai, "What are you doing on that couch?"

"Can't I sit down or something? Jesus. Are you on your period?"

"YOU? Pf. Don't make me laugh. You barge in with a sour face and sit down on MY couch as if its yours. Like BLOODY HELL YOU CAN! LEAVE, LEAVE IMMEDIATELY! You're not exactly the one I want to see!", Allen growled at him. He knew that what he said was a lie, actually he had held strong feelings for him ever since they met. Kanda had something unexplainable Allen grew attached to. Allen never had the courage to tell anyone that he fell for men, especially not for KANDA. Who knows what Kanda would do to him when he found that out, whole Order included; he wouldn't only be seen as a tsundere freak, people would find him disgusting. He was afraid of the consequences and effects, changes in the current relationships he had with people. He didn't want to bear another big burden on his shoulders. He was also definitely sure because of Kanda's extra cold treatment for him, he was the one most hated by Kanda.

Kanda closed his eyes, irritated. "Che."

"Oi, Allen-san?", Lavi got into the room with a stack of comics. He placed them down on the white table and broke the tension that was in the air. "HEH? Yuu-chan too? What a coincidence! So why are you two up this late?"

"My first name.. you.. want to rush over to your death?"

"O-oh.. Lavi. Well, I wonder. I wasn't really able to sleep and went here to eat something. Kanda just came here because he lost his um.. that weird thing you know, he uses to tie his hair with."

Kanda became even more irritated after he heard that. On top of that Lavi called him by his first name.. he felt like he was going to lose his temper. He twitched his eyebrow. "Weird..? Now you've seriously done it." He opened his eyes and glared coldly at the bean sprout, only to receive a glare from the teen in return. Lavi was a bit afraid because of the incredible creepy aura that started to fill the room.

"Ah.. I see.. S-stop it you two, please..! Anyway, Allen," Lavi continued when he got Allen's attention, "Are you alright? You look a bit pale. It is late after all, you should go back to your room and rest. You'll need it! You don't have a fever or anything do you?"

Lavi got closer to Allen and placed his hand on the white-haired teen's forehead, then on his own. "Hmm.. no fever.. Well-"

"Was that really needed, you fucking rabbit?", Kanda immediately snarled at him.

"Haa? ..Wait.. Could it maybe be.. that.. you're JEALOUS YUU-CHAN?!"

"..Jealous? Don't fucking joke here. I couldn't care a SHIT less. You hear me? Don't call me.. by my first name AGAIN! I'll chop you in pieces!" The samurai was trying his best not to snap and slice Lavi into pieces. He wasn't really sure how to act, since Lavi hit the jackpot. It was the truth. Kanda was jealous. Not just a bit. VERY jealous. Only because Lavi, no not only Lavi, Lenalee too had touched him so much. He was so envious, he wished for Lavi to drop dead this instant. Since he wasn't good at socializing, and somewhere felt a little uneasy whenever he did had opportunities to do so, he just let the chances slip away. He wasn't like the others, being able to touch someone gently. The last thing he actually wanted to do was to hurt Allen. He actually wanted Allen all for himself. He felt so strong, yet weak. Weak because it took him all his willpower and self-control to give in to his desires for the small teen when he saw him alone. It helped him to act extra heartless to the bean sprout. He realized that he had these kind of romantic feelings for him on their very first mission together. He couldn't forgive himself at first, and thought he was a complete idiot for falling for a MALE, but; he seemed to accept the feelings after a while, and let things be. He didn't want to interfere with anything or anyone, he wasn't ready to fight for someone else's sake. He knew they just weren't meant-to-be-together. He knew that, even when he would try to change his attitude or perhaps confess to Allen, he'd receive a blunt rejection. He was scared to get hurt himself, too. He had shut his emotions off for such a long time, why not until his death-bed?

"Suuure, sure! And eh.. Allennn, I will return in a couple of hours. I will leave these comics here; Bookman can't find them.. he will confisticate them if he does! I actually have to read some boring books he gave me a moment ago, so yeah. I will continue with that. Please get some rest, so you won't worry all of us, okay? I think Lenalee would've said the same thing."

"Well.. you actually sound like her now.. creepy.. what are you..-? Don't tell me.. YOU SWALLOWED LENALEE?!" Allen inquired. He joked a bit around.

"W-whaaat? Do I really..-? EEH, No way no way! ALLEN, NEVER! I do not want to be on my period every month...", Lavi shaked. "Allen.. seriously.. did you just had to.."

"I'm not here to listen to some noisy creatures. For fuck sake", Kanda harshly commented.

"It would help A LOT if you were a bit friendlier, Kanda. Maybe then everyone would consider to take a liking in you", Allen told him with another cold glare.

Kanda became a little curious. "Hmph. Do you want to take a liking in me, then?"

Allen froze._ 'W-what do I need to tell him? It's not like I'm going to say: 'Well, I actually want to spend the rest of my life happily ever after with you; oh Kanda please hug me right now', OH GOD PLEASE NO!', _Allen thought. He blushed a bit. "Everyone would, you idiot."

"Yeah, yeah. Later, both of you." Lavi left the room with a yawn. "Can't bear to watch any more of those annoying quarrels.. what are they.. .." Lavi's voice slowly became faint.

Allen got up from the chair, closed the door and looked at Kanda. "Okay, now please tell me your real motive for coming here." Allen joined the Japanese exorcist on the couch with a frown on his face.

"Not like you fucking care. You idiot lied to Lavi about what I'm doing here", Kanda started to blush a little since Allen got so close.

"Kanda! I had to, I mean, what? Did I have to tell Lavi you came here because of no reason? Like he would believe that! Seriously, tell me. Else, just leave. I don't feel like wasting my time on you at this moment, go get some sleep. Don't you have anything better to do like train with Mugen or meditate? Why are you, out of all places, here?"

"Honestly, shut up you noisy brat."

Allen glanced at the samurai. Kanda's face was halfway covered by his hair bangs. Kanda wouldn't dare facing the bean sprout now.

"Wooh. You are actually good-looking with your long hair untied", Allen stated bluntly. Allen's straightforward attitude made Kanda shrug. He was doing his best not to attack the bean sprout right here, right now.

"Fuck you, low bean sprout. I only came here to tell you that you should stop worrying or something. Jesus. Do you want me to kick your sorry ass?"

"Eh?" Allen was surprised. "You actually care about me, Kanda?"

"Don't talk to me, you fag", Kanda got up and tempted to leave. He took a glimpse with his arrogant eyes at the bean sprout, that just sat there a little dazzled. _'Hn, fucking naïve kid. Adorable, though,'_ Kanda thought.

"You might actually be a nice person huh, somewhere?"

"Don't take me wrong. I just don't want you to mess up and get in my way if akuma appear. But, it would be better and very convenient for me if you just drop dead right now. Not only I'd, and the order, had to deal with your punk ass 14th Noah or whatever problems- you know what? I don't even care." He lowered his dark orbs to look at Allen's white shirt. "Oi, there's ketchup on it."

Allen looked at his shirt and sighed. He chuckled because of the random comment. "Also good evening Kanda. And you're right." He took it off without a single thought, revealing his pale chest. "Gonna have to get a new shirt.."

As Kanda observed bean sprout, his pants suddenly felt a bit tight. Not in a million years he thought he would get a sight like this. "Fuck", he muttered.

"B-e-a-n s-p-r-o-u-t..", Kanda grunted.

"Hm?", the teen looked at him as he placed the shirt next to him. "Is something wrong? Or are you maybe planning on saying more h-"

Before Allen knew it, he got pushed down on the couch with the samurai on top of him. It made the smaller one blush, incredibly.

"You've got some damn guts, stripping in front of me."

Allen blinked. "K-Kanda..? What are you-"

"Shut it, seriously. I'm gonna fucking rape you right now and I do NOT give a shit whether it will hurt or not."

The bean sprout was a bit confused for a moment, then smiled happily. The crush that felt one-sided.. didn't feel one-sided anymore. He stared into Kanda's eyes. Kanda was obviously blushing, giving Allen the opportunity to figure out Kanda liked him too. Allen placed his right hand on Kanda's red cheek, which surprisingly felt warm, and chuckled. His heart was so happy he could vomit blood.

"Uhm.. It's not rape if I want to, Kanda. But be gentle, please."

Kanda, taken aback by what Allen said, showed a sadistic smile. "Then, I'll make sure to eat you properly, mr. Virgin."

"EEH? Where's my bean sprout nick name? It's mr. Virgin now? Is something wrong with me being a virgin? Wait- HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW?"

"Hmph. You surely act like one. I'm too, and?"

"Huh? Really? YOU, a virgin? I thought because of your attitude.. you must've raped alot of people. You know, like a cold rapist.."

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell are you taking me for, you dumb asshole? Do I really give you that kind of expression?"

"Well.. no.. but I thought that could be a possibility."

Kanda blushed even more. He was happy. "Hmph, Shut up. If there's someone I want to rape it should be you," he commented. He pressed a kiss on the bean sprout's soft lips.

The kiss was deepened by Kanda, who soon enough wanted permission to enter his mouth. Their kiss turned into a passionate make out, having Kanda dominate him in only a short moment. They felt the warmth and love, something they expected never to receive from each other. Their hearts raced like hell.

Allen moaned throughout the kissing as Kanda's warm hands were exploring sensitive parts on his chest. Not being able to stand the pleasure, Allen soon enough became hard between his legs. He was a little embarrassed about it.

"Kan.. Ah- no.. Not there!"

Their makeout session got interrupted, instead Kanda took his black, sleeveless shirt off and sucked on one of Allen's fragile nipples.

Allen's adorable moans were like music to Kanda's ears. It motivated him to do more. Even though they were both completely inexperienced, Kanda's body nearly acted on its own. They both felt like they could learn a lot from each other.

Kanda, hoping he wasn't devouring the bean sprout because he was so small, took a little break to glance at him. Allen's eyes pleaded for more. Kanda became somewhat pleased to acknowledge that Allen actually wanted him, vice versa.

A sly hand slipped into Allen's pants. The small boy started to move his legs wildly when he felt the warm touches of Kanda's fingertips on his erection.

"No.., No.. K-Kah ..nda..!", Allen squealed as he closed his eyes. It felt good. Allen could almost die of embarrassment. Why in first place did he agree to do such thing? He wondered if size mattered.

"Oi, calm down or I won't be able to do anything at all", the samurai complained as he tried to prevent Allen's legs from moving with his other hand.

"But.. Kanda..!", tears appeared in Allen's eyes.

Kanda ceased to move the hand, that was present in Allen's boxers, and gave the boy an annoyed glare. "Look at me, you idiot."

Allen obeyed him. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at Kanda. He was surprised when suddenly, Kanda got hold of his hand.

"You don't have to be scared, you know?", Kanda's long hair tickled in Allen's neck. "Please, try to get used to it."

"O-.. okay..", Allen felt a bit at ease after he heard the Japanese boy's words. He actually received the feeling Kanda really cared about him. He was prepared to treasure the feelings forever. After all, they were very important.

"I'm fine now, thank you, Kanda. You can.. continue."

Kanda smirked because of the smaller boy's words. "Hmph, yeah you better be thankful."

"..You idiot", Allen commented with a smile.

* * *

><p>"You've got to be damn KIDDING ME GRAAAMPS! How did you find out?! And since when did you return?!"<p>

"Lavi, retrieve the comics immediately. You immature brat, thinking you can hide things from the one and ONLY Bookman in the whole world now, there's no way I will let you incoherent punk EVER become the next Bookman! With the state you're in now you can't even KILL A FLY!"

Lavi ignored Bookman's lecture and sighed deeply. "You boring geezer. Always getting on my nerves."

He whistled his favorite song as he entered the ark. "That annoying panda.. god damn it.." He spoke to himself. When he reached the door to Allen's ~14th~ room, he stopped the whistles and facepalmed.

He barged in without a second thought to gather the comics, "Oi Allen I-"

"K-Kanda, no, ah.. it hurts.. ! Stop.. take it out please.."

Kanda pushed a little more against Allen's poor hole. "Just a little further, don't worry. The pain will fade with time."

"No.. K-KANDA!", Allen moaned loudly.

Lavi's jaw dropped immediately in horror. "..What.. the fucking fuck.. FUCK? WHAT? Allen.. Kanda..? Just what's.. going on here?"

. . .


	2. Kanda x Lavi 1

_"What are the chances?"_

_"Well, I am not really sure. It is hard to tell even though he's been damaged this much.. His will is there.. but.. I'm surprised even Bookman couldn't.."_

_"No.. That's impossible.. he can't.."_

* * *

><p>"The mission details are simple. I'll say it just in case," Komui cleared his throat as he continued talking, handing out, the two exorcists that were sitting in front of his desk on the couch, a file.<p>

"Finders have discovered, in the southern part of Germany, a small village that seemed to be struck with purple lightning from time to time. Many casualties. There's no specific rhythm in the lightning, so we don't when, for how long, or how many times the lightning will occur."

"Strange phenomena. So you're saying it might be an Innocence fragment, causing all that trouble?", the lively one of the two exorcists asked.

"Not 'might', it's confirmed that there is one present. But there are many level 1 and 2 akuma spotted. The akuma are surrounding the heart of the forest, that's the forest right next to the village. It's a very big forest, so be careful please. There are also many disappearances; you two know what I'm talking about right? Take care of it please."

"Hn. Small fry", the irritated one said.

"Always maintaining a high pride, aren't weee~?"

"Shut the hell up, it's already worse enough I'm on a mission with you."

Komui coughed. "Enough you two. This is an important situation for all of us. There will be a finder waiting for you two at the station."

Kanda closed his eyes and looked aside. "Tsk. Too troublesome."

"Any questions?", Komui asked the two.

"Hmm, will there be hot girl-"

Lavi received a smack on his head with Kanda's anti-akuma weapon, Mugen. The boy immediately got on the ground with an aching head.

"Which part of 'shut up' didn't you understand, moron?", Kanda commented.

Komui smiled innocently. "No? Then, you both are dismissed."

**_-Germany, in the train_-**

"Neh, Yuu-chan? Yuuuu-chan? Wait how did they say 'hello' in Japanese.. hmmm.. Kon'neshema? No. Kon..Kon'nichiwa? Yeah! That's it. Wow, I'm so smart! Hello, hello.. HELL-O Yuuu-"

"CUT THE CRAP. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!", Kanda smashed the sheath of his anti-akuma weapon against the boy's face. "You've been calling me for 10 minutes straight. I told you NOT to call me by my first name, and what are you doing, HUH?", Kanda pushed the sheath, with alot of strength, against his cheek. "I'm trying to SLEEP HERE. Piss off. We're in the train for another two hours, I haven't fucking slept at all!"

Lavi moaned out of pain, trying to push the Japanese boy aside. He knew he'd have to beg for mercy. "SORRY!", Lavi got on his knees on the floor of the train. "But, you're pretty talkative aren't ya? For someone trying to sl-"

"Lavi?", Kanda interrupted, with an incredibly cold voice. He glared at the red-head that was on the floor.

"Y-Yes..?"

"Just go d-i-e", Kanda closed his eyes and got up from his seat. He quickly moved to another seat, further away from the noisy rabbit. He ignored the fact Lavi was nearly 'sobbing' because of his harsh words. Kanda sighed. He wasn't sure if he should start thinking about a strategy plan, knowing Lavi there could always go SOMETHING wrong. The last time they went on a mission together, not only Lavi got his own pants blown up by an akuma bomb because he was in the way, he had such flashy boxers he was forced to immediately run to the store for a pair of jeans or anything else to his taste, as long as it fit. He didn't only cause a huge ruckus with the lady's screaming 'pervert, pervert alarm', Kanda couldn't erase the image out of his mind. The rumored best disco boxers. Kanda 'che'd. Like hell he would ever wear stuff so gay. Besides all of that, why would he, of all things, think about that? Kanda didn't realize he had a slight smile formed on his lips.

Lavi however, took a seat on the spot Kanda sat before. He stared out of the window with a faint blush. Lavi was happy he was on a mission with his crush, Yuu-chan again, but didn't want to cause any more trouble for him. The seat was still a bit warm. Kanda's warmth.. how Lavi longed for, even if it was just for a little while, some sympathetic attention. Kanda was completely out of his reach. Gender did not matter, it was just obvious Kanda would stab him to death for real if he sat in his so-called 'personal space'. Slowly, he sunk deeper and deeper in his thoughts.. until he fell asleep.

Kanda couldn't help his insensitive, detached, unkind, cold-hearted and arrogant nature. He wondered himself since when he started questioning if he said the right things to Lavi. He didn't have the slightest idea. But, he decided to leave all questions unanswered, not only on his own behalf.

After two hours, when it was time for them to get off of the train, Lavi got hit by Kanda's weapon. Lavi was still sound asleep, but on the floor like an idiot, drooling.

"Oi, rabbit. Wake your dirty ass up", Kanda said. "or I'll leave you behind." In the end, Kanda only received around half an hour of sleep. There was no guessing in how grumpy he actually was. Since Lavi didn't really feel like waking up, Kanda got hold of his ankle and dragged him out of the train. It was, for him, probably a better solution than leaving him behind. He wouldn't want to clean up after any of Lavi's messes if he left him alone. That was almost like throwing fresh meat at a hungry predator.

On the station, the somewhat drowsy Lavi carried the small suitcase with a gloomy expression. "Yuu, why are you so mean? Dragging me out of the train like that.. I HAVE A SHEATH MARK ON MY CHEEK! Now no women will.."

"Who said a lady would ever chase you, rabbit?"

"...So cold.. you hurt.. my feelings..!", Lavi set up a fake dramatical play, which got completely ignored by Kanda. He rapidly got driven into an emo corner.

Kanda looked around the station. It was a bit crowded since many people were either walking or running back and forth. Since he couldn't detect the finder that was supposed to be at the station, he quickly stared, with a slight irritation, into Lavi's eye.

"Where's the fucking finder?", the samurai merely grunted.

Lavi looked around as well. Despite of wearing an eyepatch, it wasn't like Lavi's vision was reduced by half. In fact, he saw every movement more precisely. It gave him somewhat of an advantage in battles against akuma. For a moment he acted serious, but facepalmed after ten seconds.

"Maaah, Yuu-chan, too much trouble! I don't feel like wasting my energy on finding a finder that is supposed to find us.. isn't that why a finder is called a finder?"

"Che. The hell are you saying? You lazy idiot. All finders are troublesome. They only slow me down. Their existence only has one purpose, dying like a dog for us. What are they actually doing? They failed to become exorcists, isn't my problem", Kanda closed his eyes and reopened them after three seconds as he slowly continued, "Finders chose for themselves to become finders. They should be ready for the worst case scenario; death. If not, they shouldn't become one in first place and go back to their fucking homes. They exist to die for our purpose, we exorcists exist to kill akuma. That's enough for me. What, information on where they are? It doesn't matter, I'll cut them all down. Our coats are supposed to attract the akuma. It's only a slight different matter with an Innocence fragment. When you look at it like that, finders and exorcists live in different worlds."

_'You're a little TOO talkative aren't ya, Yuu-chan? It's rare.. but..'_, Lavi thought. Lavi just stood in front of Kanda without moving an inch. He didn't react, he just looked at Kanda with a stiff smile. Kanda got irritated by Lavi's dumb reaction.

"WHAT?!", Kanda snarled. _'Is there something on my face or so?'_, Kanda thought.

The red-head pointed behind him. Kanda simply turned his head a little to glare backwards. Behind him stood a small guy with a yellow coat and a grey backpack; the finder.

"You're talkative today..", Lavi whispered. But, Kanda was able to hear him. Of course, it only led him into an even more grumpy mode. It was scary.

"Well, I guess also hello, Kanda-dono", the finder itched his head, shyly. It was obvious he was hiding the fact he was slightly hurt by Kanda's words. Even so, he couldn't help finding some truth in them, but he didn't want to look weak, so he kept silent about the small truth; which was dying like a dog. He knew that no families would be notified with the death of their child/children, your name would probably be erased from the data. As if there hadn't been any proof you ever existed. All that, to prevent the Millennium Earl creating more, evil akuma. "And hello Lavi-dono, sorry I'm a little late. For your record, finders are completely not what you guys think they are. We look around the world where have been slight rumors of Innocence fragments, and study abnormal phenomena you know? We need to investigate that place all over, even if it takes months!"

Lavi itched his head. "Huuh? But then you're basically looking for exorcists right? I mean.. exorcists become exorcists when they have the Innocence fragment that belongs to them, right~?", Lavi whistled. He really thought he was smart after that comment.

"NO! The Generals do that! Well.. leaving that aside", the finder started.

Kanda crossed his arms. "I don't care, don't wanna know. Won't change my opinion."

"You don't care about anything right, Yuu-chan?"

"Don't call me by my first name. I won't show mercy the nex-"

"LAVI-DONO, KANDA-DONO!", the finder interrupted before there would be a war between those two breaking out. Kanda's eyebrow twitched, finding it completely unacceptable he was unable to finish his sentence. He closed his eyes and sighed, only to control his temper.

"Let's all hold hands and go to the destined place! NOOWW! LET'S GO! For the love of the great God! Don't worry you two, I'll explain everything while we're on the way to the hotel!", the finder grabbed the boys' hands and dragged them along.

"Err.. WA-WAIT! What.. again..?! Let go! People will stare at us!", Lavi said. _ 'A-Awkward.. this guy.. this finder.. what the hell..!', _Lavi thought. He filled up with jealousy when he saw that the finder got hold of Kanda's hand, who got caught off guard. Kanda opened his eyes and started to curse, dragging all attention to himself instead. The finder let go of them as the people were staring like crazy. The finder tried to apologize to those people. Not wanting Mugen up his ass, the finder apologized to Kanda afterwards. The finder had gotten scared by Kanda's death threats.

Nevermind all that for Lavi, he was standing there a little absent-minded. He wasn't following the conversation, nor really payed any attention. Bluntly put, he was hurt. Hurt how someone, on top of that a stranger, could easily grab Kanda's hand. He wanted to be the one holding Kanda's hand. It hurt so much he had to clench his own hands into fists. The red-head sulked inside of his thoughts, without blinking. And who could've thought he didn't smack the finder away? For Lavi, time stopped. He wasn't even sure if he should stay any longer beside Kanda, because he thought it was obvious he hated him. Rather- despised him so much; that's probably the reason he got beaten up by his katana whenever he got close to him.

Kanda looked behind him, only to see Lavi with a depressing face expression. He lifted an eyebrow and wondered if something happened.

"Lavi?"

"Kanda, let's go to the hotel. I want to sleep.", Lavi took their luggage the finder had placed on the ground and strode off. Before Kanda could comprehend what happened, the finder was already chasing Lavi. Kanda blinked, then walked after them.

"The hell are you saying?! It's not even evening. I'm going out there, just so you know. Well, it'll definitely be the best choice. I don't want any of you to slow me down, so take the finder with you", Kanda said.

"Fuck off", Lavi growled. He was emotionally unstable.

There, Kanda turned around with a 'che'. "What the fuck is wrong with ya", he whispered to himself before he ran off, towards the edges of the town. Lavi didn't bother to turn his head, or respond to him. He felt terrible.

"La..- Lavi-dono? Hello? Can I carry the luggage?", the finder asked him.

"No." _'Like I would let you touch any more that belongs to Kanda.'_

When the finder finally was able to keep up with the walking pace, he guided Lavi towards the hotel since Lavi actually had no idea where he was going, or in which hotel they stayed. He really just needed an excuse to not see, hear, or even smell Kanda. He was planning to take an ultra long shower, where he could let all his tears out. For him, it was the best way to cry. Silently crying, not knowing which ones were water drops or tears. He hadn't cried for years. Now, he almost forgot how it actually was.. the feeling of crying.

"By the way, my name is Maosa."

"I see."

Arriving safely at the hotel, Maosa went inside before Lavi. He took over with carrying all the stuff, while Lavi just stayed behind to look at the clouds. Just for a single moment. He breathed slowly, enjoying the fresh wind that blew into his face. It made him feel a little more alive.

Lavi became surprised when suddenly, a small rain drop fell on his nose. He gently touched his nose, wondering why a rain drop fell out of a clear sky.

"Rain..?"

* * *

><p>Kanda stopped for a moment near a small river, which gently streamed down the forest. Kanda placed down his katana on the ground. He wasn't sure where he ended up, after all the strolling around the forest. Neither did he know precisely how big the forest was. So, he wanted to leave a mark. He mindlessly carved 'Usagi' on a tree. He had only encountered one level 1 akuma so far. He hoped he was on the right path, else he'd just about have to go through the entire forest. No matter how long it would take, he would endure it. He risked his life to find the Innocence fragment, he knew goddamn well that he could only handle three level 2's at a time. It would only be a matter of a bet on luck if he encountered more than three. Well, he was already betting on finding the Innocence fragment on time.<p>

He sighed when he saw there was a drop of the level 1's blood on his coat. Currently, his mind was a little occupied with an survival and killing instinct and.. Lavi. He couldn't help it, and didn't want to admit it, but with the rabbit gone.. he felt somewhat on the lonely side.

"That damn Lavi", he whispered to himself.

Kanda - in the blink of an eye - got hold of his katana, when he heard some sounds not far from him. He took action and hid in the tree, as the sounds were getting closer.. and closer.. until he was able to find the source: three people were talking and walking together.

Kanda finally took a deep breath. He was letting go of the extreme tension he created, with the suspicious noises. He jumped out of the tree and walked over to the people.

"Oi, what on earth are you three doing here? Haven't you been warned.. or something?", Kanda asked them. The three turned their heads to Kanda.

"Oh ehm.. we're just lost", the little girl said.

"Yeah, lost, could you please tell me where the town is, mr. Exorcist? You're an exorcist right?", the other girl said.

"We are travellers", the older man told him with a smirk.

_'Lost in this forest hm? Che. I could understand that. But what are they doing here in first place? God damnit. I don't wanna escort them! I don't have time for this'_, Kanda thought. Kanda pointed east, the direction he travelled from. He sighed before he said the following; "Yeah yeah. Who cares. If you go that way, you'll be able to reach the town. Hurry up. It's no place for you three to walk around on your own at this moment."

"Why is that so, mr. Exorcist?", the girl asked.

Kanda placed his hand on his katana. He felt a weird aura in the air, along with some pressure and killing intent. As if something was going to happen, and these suspicious people here weren't making the bad sensation get any better. In fact, worse.

_'I'm just going to bet on this.'_

"You three are awfully unlucky being discovered by me, you know?", Kanda said with a cold tone as he got a good grasp on his katana, ready to draw it.

"Maah, look? We've been caught", the other girl said.

Kanda, having understood the situation quickly drew Mugen and activated his Innocence. Before they could change forms, Kanda swiftly pierced the man in his head with his katana. The man fell on the ground, as the body started to disintegrate and turn into ashes.

"One.. down!", Kanda growled.

"TSH! Well, it's okay. We'll just have to kill you instead!", the twins said in unision.

"You won't even be able to land a scratch. I won't show any mercy. Bring it", he calmly said, while glaring at them. Kanda got into his battle stabce, ready to strike at any time. "Or I'll."

* * *

><p>Lavi ended up not taking a bath. He refrained from crying. He was sitting on a chair in his hotel room, looking outside of the window. There were grey clouds, covering the blue sky. The finder had went inside of the town, to gather some information. Something was fishy. The weather forecast was completely different. It was supposed to be sunny. The raindrop from earlier had scared him a little, he thought it wasn't possible. But.. judging from the situation..<p>

An hour already had passed after Kanda had left to go into the forest. Perhaps it was a bad idea to leave him alone. He thought it was very foolish. It was probably for the best he had gone with Kanda. How could Lavi be so stupid to let him go alone. There were level 1 and 2 akumas. If anything, knowing Kanda's stubbornness, he might just try cutting them down head on. Lavi felt even worse, thinking about that. He incredibly regretted his decision. Hoping Kanda was safe, Lavi immediately equipped his jacket and jumped out of the window. He had no time to take the stairs, and it wasn't that high.

He ran. Lavi ran so fast as if he ran away from death. He was worried. Every step he took seemed to take ages. He wanted to see him. He wanted to confirm he was unharmed. He couldn't bear the thoughts anymore.

When he reached the edges of the town, it started to rain.

_'Just wait for me, you're not alone. We're on this mission together. I..'_

* * *

><p>"I.. need to return.. ït..".<p>

Kanda, who had successfully recovered the Innocence fragment, placed it in his coat. He was severely injured, and the bleeding didn't really stop. His vision was slowly fading, and his head was spinning. He tried to get up, using Mugen as support. But, he only had to cough up blood. Being ambushed by a fourth level two after having a lowered guard for a mere second, wasn't quite something Kanda had expected. Curse him and his luck, even though he won the fight.

"I.. I need to.. hurry..", he mumbled to himself, before he passed out. Despite the severe damage, his high regeneration rate started to go in process. His wounds were slowly healing.

The impatient red-head explored the forest, looking for any clues or signs. He had been running for around ten minutes straight. After stumbling upon a river, he decided to stop running, only to call out Kanda's name and catch his breath. It was too quiet. Suspicious. No sounds of fighting, or anything else.

"Yuu?! YUUUU-CHAN?! Come out!", he desperately shouted, while panting. "YOU'RE ALIVE RIGHT? YUU?!" Looking around - while his mood and hope decreased with the second - , he found the tree marked with 'Usagi'. He wasn't sure if he should just break down in tears of happiness or sadness. He was confused. Why would Kanda carve his nickname on a tree? He didn't get it.

_'No time to lose.'_

When Lavi found tracks of an obvious fight, he followed the fresh blood trail with a pained expression on his face._ 'I hope this isn't his..'_. His face turned pale when he saw the unconscious, somewhat soaked Kanda laying on the ground, defenseless and covered in blood. He didn't hesitate. He ran over to him and called out to him. Kanda was still breathing, which made the rabbit nearly collapse on the ground, relieved. Lavi kneeled infront of the samurai. He could finally let his tears escape, which fell on Kanda's face.

Kanda slowly woke up by all the ruckus Lavi had made. Some of his wounds were fully healed already, but he was in no condition to walk back to the hotel. He wondered why the rabbit was crying. Kanda just looked at him, thinking all kinds of things.

"What.. are you doing, idiot?"

Lavi stopped crying and wiped his tears away. "No..- nothing?! Pff, Yuu.. ya still alive?"

"You bet. As if I would go down that easily", Kanda coughed.

"As expected.. Can you stand? I'll help you."

"I don't need help. I recovered the Innocence", Kanda closed his eyes for a moment and sped up his regeneration, allowing him to stand and walk around as he pleased again.

"Really?! I was worried you know..", Lavi started.

Kanda sighed. "Shut up!"

"I'm sorry, Yuu! For what I said before! I was err.. an.. idiot!" _'I was jealous..'_

"Hmph. Don't call me by my first name.. of course you're an idiot! Stop feeling sorry, it was never a problem in the first place."

"But..-"

Kanda pulled on Lavi's jacket, and brought his face close enough to mark his own lips on his. All that, to shut him up completely. Lavi immediately blushed, not believing what happened to him. He felt like he was dreaming. His heart raced, as if he could die in peace right now. When their lips parted, Kanda looked the other way, only to hide his rosy cheeks.

"Which part of 'shut up' didn't you understand.. moron..?"

"I-If it would let you kiss me again, I'd gladly never understand anything of it!", he joyfully replied.

Little did they know, Lavi had attracted quite the attention with his shouts and cries for his beloved Yuu-chan. It lured another level two akuma, which exceeded at shooting fom a long-range. He hid himself somewhere, observing when he should strike.

"Che. Let's go already. It's cold, I hate the rain."

After Kanda and Lavi got up, they started to head east. Kanda walked a bit faster than Lavi.

_'Pain.'_

Lavi stopped in his tracks. Two dark matter javelins had pierced right through him. One through his lung, the other through his stomach. Blood flowed out of the wounds as the javelins were returning to its owner; the level two akuma.

"Y.. uu..", Lavi was hardly able to pronounce his name.

_'Blood.'_

Kanda was ready to complain again for him not hurrying up. He turned his head around, and started to rage. Lavi fell on the ground, while Kanda boldly drew his katana to charge the level two akuma head on without giving it a single thought. He wanted to slaughter the akuma, rip it into shreds.

_'A-Akuma..? I am faintly able to hear you fight, Yuu. Do not get wounded any further.. finish him off quickly.. hurry.. I want you to be with me.. Am I dying..? Why..? Why is there so much blood? I don't want to die alone.. stay by my side.. Yuu. I'm feeling.. somewhat cold.. Why is the pain fading? I'm sorry.. is it fine.. if I take a little nap? It's fine right..? When I wake up again.. you'll be there, right? _I'm glad.. Thank you..'__

' ..

__I love you. '__

* * *

><p>Kanda placed a red rose on top of the gravestone. He asked himself how many months it had been, and how many times he had visited his grave. A gentle breeze blew through his long, cobalt hair.<p>

"Lavi.. You're.. truly an idiot, aren't you? Tsk. I never told you to just go die on your own.. if that's what you thought I meant with 'shut up'.."

He sat down next to his grave, and looked at the grass field while holding a box with soba. "I don't know when I have my next mission. I hope never. I want to stay here. I never got the chance to say this but.. for me, you're the only one. I wish I was stronger.. to be able to protect you." Kanda slowly started to eat. "You know, even the bean sprout still cries. Lenalee too. I wonder what you would say, if I told you this. Do you hate me, for not being able to protect you?", Kanda placed his hand on his forehead.

"What am I even saying..? I'm.."

Even though the sky was clear, a rain drop fell on top of Kanda's nose. He was surprised, since it wouldn't be a rainy day today. He closed his eyes.

_'You're a little TOO talkative, aren't ya? Yuu-chan.'_

* * *

><p><strong>holy shet its finally finished ._. sorry for it being sad. hope you like it though! :3 LAVI X KANDA.<strong>


End file.
